Hush Hush Meets Fallen
by teamdamon33
Summary: Luce transfers to Nora's school. What happens when they become friends? Nora/Patch Luce/Daniel
1. Chapter 1

**NORA'S POV**

Nora ran through the hallway. It was the first day of school and she was already late. _Great. _ She didn't even had time to think about her outfit, she had to put on the first she could grab. She really hoped to not bump into anyone right now. She wasn't that far from the classroom, just 30 feet away maybe. When suddenly, someone called her name.

"Nora!"It was Mrs. Cross, the secretary. Nora stopped. Damn, she was this close! She turned around and looked at her. The school secretary was fat, grumpy and at least 65 years old. Next to her stood a girl with short black hair and big hazel eyes. She looked bored. _Poor girl_ thought Nora. She would have to endure Mrs. Cross for the whole day.

"Yes Mrs. Cross?"Nora said, like nothing was wrong.

"You're late."

"I know, sorry… I got held up." More like Patch wouldn't leave her house this morning so she couldn't get ready in time.

"You know what that means?" Mrs. Cross was enjoying this. Of course she was. "Detention." She said with a cold voice.

"Please Mrs. Cross, this won't happen again. I promise." Now Nora had to beg her not to give her detention. Her morning was just getting better and better.

"You know Nora, the problem is, I don't believe you. It's not like it's first time your late. You're going to have to stay here for detention until 4 o'clock. Unless…"

"Unless what? I can do it!" She had to do anything not to get detention. She was supposed to meet Vee for coffee later.

"You know Nora, Lucinda here is a transfer student." She pointed to the girl next to her."I have to show her the school but, I just have so many things to do…"

Nora got the hint. "I can show her the school. No problem." Mrs. Cross forced a smile and looked at the girl.

Then she said, as if Lucinda hadn't seen the whole conversation. "Lucinda, this is Nora Grey, she would show you the school today. I want you to come by my office at the end of the day to tell me if anything went wrong." And then she walked away, just like that.

Nora looked at her watch, she was _very _late. No way, she was going to her first period. But at least she now had an excuse for her delay.

The girl was looking at her, like she was waiting for Nora to say something. She cleared her throat. "So…" What _was _she supposed to say? "What's your first class?"

Lucinda opened her bag and took her schedule out. "Hmm… It's English with Mr. Barks."

"Good. He's a good teacher. I'm not in your English class though; my first one today is Chemistry. But I can still show where your classroom is." She tried her best smile.

Lucinda smiled back. "Ok."

Nora started walking and Lucinda followed her. "Where did you transfer from?"

"California. It was actually a boarding school."

"You must miss the weather. I've never been to California but they say it's paradise. Were you born there?" Please let the English classroom be near, she didn't want to keep faking she was interested in Lucinda's life.

"No, I was actually born in Georgia, and then I moved to California. Now I'm here. What about you? Are you from Maine?" She smiled. She seemed really nice.

"Born and raised, I can't imagine living anywhere." She actually could, anywhere really, if Vee and Patch were with her. "We're here." She opened the classroom door. Mr. Barks looked at her with confusion. Yeah, the class was just about to end. Perfect timing. "Sorry, we're a little late but I brought you our new student, Lucinda, from Georgia." She waved her hand so Lucinda would enter the classroom. She came in, looking down.

"Welcome Lucinda." Said Mr. Barks "You're just in time for…" And then the bell rang. "Never mind" he said, but no one heard him.

Lucinda stayed in the classroom until it was almost empty.

"Well, that was a productive lesson." Nora said. They both laughed. Lucinda was actually really nice. "What's your next class?"

"Biology" She answered, looking and her timetable.

"Well, that's good. Me too." That was very good, not because Lucinda was going to be there, but because Patch had this class as well. They headed off to the Biology classroom. Before they entered it, Lucinda grabbed Nora's arm and said

"Oh and by the way, you can call me Luce." She smiled. Nora smiled back, a real smile, and entered the classroom and freezed, making Luce bump into her and ask "What's wrong?"

Patch was sitting next to Marcie. Marcie Millar. Nora was supposed to be his lab partner! Not that slutty cheerleader!

Marcie looked at her, hiding a smile and raised an eyebrow. That look meant only one thing. _Do you mind if I borrow your hot boyfriend?_ Nora boiled with hatred. No, that was what Marcie wanted, she wouldn't be the weak one. No sir. Without even glancing at Patch, she grabbed Luce's arm and sat down at a free table.


	2. Chapter 2

**LUCE'S POV**

Nora was really nice. Luce was really happy she had found someone that cool on her first day. She couldn't wait to tell Daniel. He would be so happy for her. And tomorrow, he could meet Nora, because he was coming tomorrow of course. Nora stopped, and Luce bumped into her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Nora was looking at a table where a boy dressed in black, he reminded her of Cam, and a girl in a cheerleading uniform sat. The girl was looking back at her, with an eyebrow raised, like she was asking '_Do you want to get in a fight?' ._The guy was clearly avoiding Nora's gaze. What was going on? But suddenly, when she seemed like she was going to say something, Nora just held her head high, grabbed Luce's arm and walked to the nearest free table. And there they sat.

Should she ask if anything was wrong? What if Nora needed her help? The teacher was still writing on the board anyways.

"Is everything ok?" She finally asked.

Nora looked right into her eyes. Luce saw determination. "Everything's fine" she replied. And smiled.

"Hello kids and welcome to a new school year!" The teacher said with an exaggerated interest. "I'm coach McConaughy for those who don't know me. And today…" Luce didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the class. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

When the bell rang, Nora abruptly stood up and started packing her things up. So did Luce. She was concentrating on closing her backpack, which turned out to be a really difficult thing to do since the backpack was old and full, when she heard it.

"Angel…" Was the person talking to Luce? Did they know about angels? She lifted her head with amazing speed. It was the guy in black, whom Nora was looking at earlier. But the cheerleader was nowhere to be seen. What did he mean by _Angel_? Why did he call Nora that?

"What do you want Patch? If it's not important, please let me go, I still have to take Luce to her class and…" She looked annoyed.

"I can ask coach McConaughy to switch places if that's what is making you angry." He interrupted her.

The classroom was almost empty now. The guy in black, Patch, was trying to hold Nora's gaze but she was concentrated on her pencil case.

"I'm not angry!" She yelled, the teacher looked at her, but then switched his attention back to the board.

"Sure you're not." Patch said with a smirk.

"And I don't want to switch places, really. I'm ok sitting next to Luce. And I think you should endure Marcie since she seems to like you so much." Was Nora jealous?

Patch rolled his eyes. "I tried to save the seat for you, Angel. But you know Marcie…"

"Worst thing is, I _do_ know her." For the first time, she looked right into his eyes. They stood there for a while. The classroom was completely deserted now. They were going to be late. Luce cleared her throat. Both looked at her.

Patch's eyes darkened. Like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Let's go Luce." Was all Nora said, and so, they left the classroom and Patch.


	3. Chapter 3

**NORA'S POV**

They both sat at their lunch table. Vee was already there and Nora hadn't seen Patch since Biology class.

"Hey babe" Vee said without even lifting her gaze from her plate. "What's up?"

"Hey Vee." Nora said sitting down and pulling Luce with her. "This is Luce. She just transferred from California and I'm showing her the school today." Then she looked at Luce. "This is Vee, my best friend."

"Hi Vee, it's good to meet you."

Vee had now taken her eyes from the plate and was looking at Luce like she was a goddess. "California? Seriously? That's like, perfection! Do you surf? You know, I've always wanted to visit California since I was a little girl."

"You'll scare her off with all this talking, Vee" Nora said narrowing her eyes at her. She had been a little grumpy since the incident with Patch.

"Well, _someone _got out of bed the wrong side this morning. What happened?"

"It's nothing. It's just…" She was about to finish her sentence when Marcie purposely bumped into her.

"Hey _Nora_." She had a group of giggling girls behind her. She sighed. "Patch is great in Biology. No wonder you aced almost all the tests last year. I bet he would give you all the answers."

Nora rolled her eyes. Vee was looking at her with a questionable look. "Yeah, it's a bad thing _you_ don't know anything about Biology since he asked Luce to switch places with him." He hadn't directly asked Luce but what difference did that make? "But I didn't let him, I really don't want Luce here –she put a hand on her shoulder- to have to put up with you for the rest of the year. Rather Patch than her, right?" She gave a sarcastic smile.

Nora got the result she wanted, Marcie was completely angry. She had been humiliated by a girl she made fun of. What an interesting turn of events. Guys usually want to sit _next_ to her. She gave Nora a dirty look and marched away. Nora turned back to the lunch table only to find Vee was still staring at her.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Well, Patch and Marcie are lab partners." Nora answered looking at her sandwich. She lifted her gaze. "She arrived before me and sat next to him. What could I have done?"

"They what? That little slut has _no_ boundaries. She's gonna pay. "

"I guess she just did." Luce said with a shy voice. They almost didn't hear her.

"That? That was nothing!" Vee said. "How about we crash her party on Saturday? It'd be so much fun!"

"Ok, we crash her party, then what?" Nora didn't really think that was a good idea. "We will only get kicked out."

"Oh, Nora, live a little! If she doesn't see us, she can't kick us out."

"The party is at her place Vee! How can she not see us?" Vee could be really stupid sometimes.

Vee's eyes widened. "You can take Patch! I bet she invited him since he's her partner and all. And then he can take us! She wouldn't throw _him_ out. I mean, he's Patch! And we could go to your house on Friday to get ready. It's settled. You can come if you want to Luce."

"Hey, it's not settled. I don't even know if Patch was really invited and if he's willing to go. I'll talk to him. "

"Talk to me about what exactly?" Patch sat next to Nora and put his arm around her.

Vee looked at him with a smirk. "Were you invited to Marcie's party?"

His gaze switched from Vee to Nora. He answered slowly "Yes, why?"

"Well, could you take us?"

He lifted his eyebrows. "You guys want to go to Marcie Millar's party? Well that's something you don't get to see every day."

**LUCE'S POV**

It was Friday, the day before Marcie's party. The three of them were already at Nora's house. They had already watched a couple movies and it was time to get ready.

"So, should I go with the red one or with the black one?" Nora was holding two dresses each on a hanger.

"I'd go with the black one. Then you will match Patch's outfit." Vee was lying on Nora's bed looking at the ceiling.

Luce laughed. "He'll definitely like that one better."

Nora put the red one back in her closet. "What are you girls wearing?"

"The purple one. It makes me look hot." Vee said. "Hey, Luce, where is _your _boyfriend? "

Luce had told them about Daniel and that he was supposed to be going to school with them but he was a little busy with all those fallen angel stuff. But of course she didn't tell them _that_. They would never understand.

"Um… Maybe next week?"

"You said that last week." Nora seemed bored.

Vee sat up. "Why doesn't he come to the party with us? The more men we take with us, the less chance we've got of Marcie kicking us out."

Luce rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! I want to see him Luce! Sometimes I wonder if Daniel is even real..."

Wait, _what_? They didn't believe her? How could they?

Nora must have realized how she felt. "Of course he's real Vee. He's just been a little busy, they have just moved in for God's sake! He doesn't have to go to the party Luce."

"No, I'm going to call him right now. He's coming to the party." Vee had gotten on her nerves. She picked her phone up and dialed his number.


	4. Chapter 4

**NORA'S POV**

It was 8:30 and the girls were ready. Patch was going to pick them up at nine and Daniel would arrive at any minute.

Luce was sitting on Nora's bed looking at her hands that were coiled up on her lap. Nora could tell Vee had made her angry. She looked at her best friend, Vee was looking at herself in the mirror. Nora got close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Apologize." She couldn't say anything else or Luce would see them.

She rolled her eyes and mouthed a "No!". Nora stared at her. Vee snorted and sat next to Luce.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Luce, of course Daniel is real. It's just… Sometimes I'm a little reckless. But I'm working on it." She smiled. Luce lifted her head. She was smiling too. Nora sighed with relief.

The doorbell rang. Luce sat up straight. "That'd be Daniel." Nora said. "I'll go open the door while you guys finish your make up." She left the room and descended the stairs. When she opened the door, a very handsome blonde boy was standing on the other side. He had beautiful violet eyes.

"You must be Daniel. I'm Nora." She smiled. "Please come in, Luce and Vee are getting their make up finished."

"Thank you Nora." He said while entering the house. "What a nice place you have."

"Thanks!" No one had ever told her that. "Would you like anything? A glass of water maybe?"

"No, thank you." He sat on the couch.

"We're coming!" That was Vee. Daniel stood up. When they were all downstairs, he hugged Luce.

"You look beautiful." She smiled and kissed him.

There was a knock on the door which broke them apart.

"That's our ride." Nora opened the door. Patch was with his usual outfit, black jeans, white V-neck T-shirt and a leather jacket. His gaze went to Nora shoes and back up again.

He smirked. "Looking good Angel."

She gave him a playful smile and grabbed his hand.

"Daniel this is my boyfriend Patch, Patch this is Luce's boyfriend, Daniel."

"Hi Patch." He offered his hand. Patch took it, but didn't say anything. He was looking straight at Daniel with narrowed eyes. What was going through his mind?

Nora decided to ask him about it later. "Are you all ready?"

"Yep." Vee answered, looking her reflexion on a spoon. "I guess we're good to go."

When they arrived at the party, it was already crowded. At least 20 cars were parked in front of her house. Patch had to park a few blocks away.

"I hope that's alcohol at this party, I'm not going to be able to endure Marcie if I'm sober." Vee was trying to walk normally with her heels but she had to hold Nora's hand so she wouldn't fall.

"There's going to be tons of people there. Do you really think she's even going to look at us?" Nora was losing balance as well and had to hold on to Patch who was already chuckling at the situation.

"I hope she doesn't." Said Luce.

The door was wide open when they arrived at the house. Without saying a word, Patch entered the room and looked across the room. He turned around smirking. "The cost's clear."

* * *

><p><strong>Would you like anything to happen in the next chapters? If you have something in mind please let me know! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been studying a lot lately... But here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>LUCE'S POV<strong>

Luce looked around as they entered Marcie's house and realized she knew no one. She had been going to their school for only a couple of weeks but she thought she would recognize someone. But no. No familiar faces at all. She followed Nora to the nearest couch and sat down between her and Daniel.

"No sight of her yet." Nora said looking around.

Luce wondered if Nora was having the same problem she was. "Is it weird that I don't recognize anyone in this room?"

"No. I've been living here for a year now and I have no idea who these people are." Patch answered.

"That's because you don't want to know them." Nora said with a reproving voice.

"Well…Yeah" He answered leaning his back on the couch and putting his arm around her.

Daniel looked around. "Where's that girl that was with us?"

Nora did the same. "That's true… Where's Vee?"

As soon as she said that, Vee appeared with two drinks in her hands.

She offered one of the cups to Nora. "I just saw _the_ hottest guy ever." She took Nora's hand and started to pull her up. "You need to see him like, _now_."

Nora rolled her eyes and gave up. "I'll be right back. You keep an eye on Patch for me Luce." She winked and left.

That was awkward. She was alone with Patch and Daniel. Who barely knew each other.

"So… Patch, you said you've been living here for a year now. Where did you live before?"

He sighed, as if he was having flashbacks. "I used to move around a lot. I think Coldwater is the first place I've stayed this long actually."

"Only because of Nora? How cute!"

"Yeah." He said with a smile while he ran his finger through his hair.

Daniel cleared his throat. "You said you used to move from place to place a lot. What about school?"

Patch seemed nervous. He kept looking at the crowd as if he was hoping Nora would come back. "Let's just say school was not a problem." He smirked.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. Luce found that weird as well. He didn't use to go to school? Who doesn't go to school?

But, before any of them could ask him, Nora came back and sat between Luce and Patch.

"Hey guys."

"Where's Vee?"

"She's with that guy she met."

"What's his name?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if she knows. But, if I know Vee, he doesn't even care." She said with a smile.

But before any of them could comment about it, Marcie blocked their view of the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

**NORA'S POV**

_Damn, s_he thought. Now they'd be kicked out and Vee would stay there alone with a guy she barely knew. Great idea they'd had.

Marcie pointed her finger at Patch. "I invited you." Then she turned to Nora and Luce. "But I didn't invite you, Nora. I bet your fat friend is here too. And you, new girl, I don't like you." She looked at Daniel and her face softened a little. "Well, hey. I'm Marcie, the owner of the house." There was a glow in her eyes. She was flirting with him. Nora rolled her eyes. Of course she was.

Daniel didn't even raise his head. He kept looking forward at a drunk guy talking to a plant. "I'm Daniel. It's nice to meet you."

She pretended she hadn't noticed he had barely looked at her and switched her attention to Nora again. "You couldn't stay away, could you? You always pretend to hate me but deep down you just want to be my friend."

Nora didn't know whether to laugh or take it seriously. She kept staring at Marcie's face thinking of what to say. Fortunately, Patch decided to interfere.

"I'm sorry Marcie, I thought it'd be okay to invite them. I didn't think you'd be mad."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm not mad. The more the merrier." With that, she marched away.

Nora shrugged. "At least she didn't kick us out."

"Thanks to me of course." Patch whispered. Nora turned her head to look at him, he was really close. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds then Patch closed the gap, sealing their mouths together.

**LUCE'S POV**

Luce was having a great time. Although it wasn't the best party she ever had gone to, she was with her friends and that made it awesome. They had been talking for hours now and even Patch and Daniel were getting along. Luce was really glad she had found so many amazing people in her new town. They had been laughing at all the drunk people embarrassing themselves in front of everyone and criticizing all of Marcie's friends and their outfits.

"We haven't seen Vee in a while now. I wonder where she is, she's missing all the fun!" Nora said catching her breath after laughing very hard at a guy that had peed himself.

"Should we go looking for her?" Luce asked.

"Chill out people, she's with that guy she met." Patch said.

Nora stared at him, "That's why I'm worried," then she stood up and disappeared in the crowd.

**NORA'S POV**

Nora squeezed through the crowd hoping to find Vee. After a few minutes of search, she found her in a corner making out with the boy. No, Nora definitely didn't like him. She had to get Vee out of ther. She was drunk, plus, the guy seemed to want something else from Vee, and Nora wouldn't let her make that mistake. She got nearer and tapped his back.

He looked back. "Can I help you?"

"Well, yeah." She answered with a sarcastic smile. And looked at Vee. "We gotta go."

She sighed angrily. "Now?"

"Unless you want to walk home, yes."

Vee rolled her eyes. She seemed undecided, her gaze kept switching from Nora to the guy. She bit her lip and finally made a choice.

"OK, I'm coming." She pulled him closer and kissed him. "Call me."

Vee pretended Nora wasn't even there and got lost in the crowd. Nora stared angrily at him and followed her. When she got to the couch they were sitting on, Vee was already there.

"I think we should go. I've had enough of this party."

Patch was the first to rise up and took Nora's hand. He could tell she was disturbed by what had just happened.

Vee got up as well without saying a word. When they were all up, they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I've been really busy lately but I'll try to uptade a bigger chapter as soon as possible!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**NORA'S POV**

"I shouldn't' have been so mean to her. It's just that I didn't like that guy. He seemed, I don't know…evil." Nora sighed. "And now she's mad at me." Nora was sitting on the counter of her kitchen with a bucket of ice cream on her lap. Her mom was in Boston so she had invited Patch over after the party.

"You were only trying to protect her, Angel." He said approaching her, putting the bucket away and putting his hands on her legs. "I know that, you know that and she'll know that when she wakes up tomorrow." He kissed her chin. "She was drunk, she may not even remember what happened."

She took his face in her hands, looked into his black eyes and smiled sadly. "I needed that." She said before kissing him. When she pulled away, Patch was already staring at her.

"I have to tell you something." He said in a weird voice, stepping away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Luce's boyfriend…I recognized him, he's a fallen angel."

Nora got off the counter. "What? How do you know that? Does Luce know? Did you…" She was hyperventilating.

He cut her off by putting his hands on her shoulders. "Angel, Angel. I will tell you everything, but first you need to calm down."

She took deep breaths, sat at the table and waited for him to start.

"Daniel's famous among the fallen angels because he had a very important role before he fell. He and his brothers were the first ones to fall, that makes them known by all the other angels. But Daniel, Daniel fell in love with a girl, and because of that they were cursed. They will always fall in love, but she will always die after they meet. After some years she will be born again and fall in love with him _again_. That has been happening since he fell."

Nora took some time to absorb the information. When she spoke, she spoke slowly. "This is crazy."

He kneeled in front or her. "I know, I know. When I first saw Luce she reminded me of someone but I only realized who she was when you introduced me to Daniel earlier tonight."

"Does that mean Luce is going to die?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "That's the problem; they have never had that much contact. She usually dies after their first kiss. I'll see if I can figure out why she's not dead yet."

Luce couldn't believe it. There was someone out there that was in the same situation she was. Well, kind of. Luce wasn't going to die if she kissed her boyfriend but, it was still a little comforting. However, Luce had grown on Nora… What if she died?

"Why them? I mean, you fell because of a girl too!"

"But compared to Daniel I'm nothing up there. He had a direct link do _Him_."

Nora's eyes widened. That was big. She started thinking of all that could happen. "What if Luce dies?" Suddenly she had tears in her eyes.

Patch hugged her tight. "She's not going to die Angel. If she does, she will come back soon after that."

She looked deep in his eyes and started imagining if her and Patch were in Luce and Daniel's situation, never being able to be really together. She started crying again. Patch tightened his embrace.

"Let's forget about this okay?" He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

She sniffed. "Okay."

Patch carried her to her bed, laid her down and laid next to her. She fell asleep instantly.

On Sunday after Patch left, Nora called Luce. They had to talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luce, it's me. I was thinking… would you like to come over? I'm going to order Chinese and I thought it'd be cool to, you know… catch up."

If Luce thought something was wrong, she didn't let it show. "Sure! I'll be there in a bit."

**LUCE'S POV**

Luce parked her car outside Nora's house and walked to the door. She knocked and Nora instantly opened the door. She seemed a little nervous.

"Hey!" Luce said. Nora didn't reply. She just moved aside giving Luce space to come in.

Luce entered the house and took a look around. The place was a bit messy, but nothing too bad. The kitchen table was full with Chinese dishes. Nora pulled a chair and sat down.

"We can start eating. You like Chinese, don't you?" She seemed worried. She hadn't made eye contact with Luce since she had arrived. What was wrong?

Luce sat down as well. "Yeah."

They started eating and after a few minutes the conversation started to flow normally. When they were done, they moved to the couch. It was now or never.

"So, what's wrong with you today? You seem a little... anxious." Luce asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Nora replied.

"You're a horrible actress, did you know that? Come on," She punched Nora in the arm. "spill."

Nora took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't open them again until she had finished the sentence. "I know what Daniel is."


	8. Chapter 8

**LUCE'S POV**

Luce stared at her without breathing or moving. Suddenly, all of her muscles had become tense. She couldn't believe this was happening. Did Nora really know? Or was she talking about something else? If she did know, how had she found out? No one had ever found out about Daniel! Luce and him were always so careful with letting this kind of information leak…

Nora was still looking at her. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Nora looked around, she wasn't enjoying this either. "You know… About the fallen angel stuff….Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone."

That's it, they were screwed. "How did you find out about this?" Luce was whispering. She couldn't find any strength to speak louder.

Nora sighed. "Patch told me."

Luce nodded slowly. "And how does he know?"

Nora took a long time to speak. It seemed like she was choosing exactly what words to use. When she spoke, it looked like she was being stabbed by every word that came out of her mouth. "Because… He's a fallen angel too."

Luce hadn't been waiting for this. She almost fell off her chair. "What?"

Nora nodded. "Yeah, but it seems Daniel's famous and all, that's why Patch recognized him."

Luce put her head in her hands. How could this be happening? "This is crazy… All this time and we've both been dating fallen angels." Her eyes met Nora's.

"Yeah…" Nora sighed and tapped Luce's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that whole curse and all…" She knew about that too? What _didn't_ Nora know about her?

"Um…Thanks… "Luce still couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry, it's just that this is really overwhelming."

"I know. It took me some time to process everything too. But the good thing is; we can talk about things we cannot talk with anyone else." Nora smiled.

It seemed like Nora had spent a lot of time thinking about this, she didn't look surprised or even shaken by the whole situation. Luce imagined Nora not being able to sleep because she was thinking of how to break the news to Luce.

_What about Vee?_, she thought. Hadn't Nora told her? "Vee doesn't know?"

Nora's eyes widened. "I can't tell her! She would freak out."

Luce laughed and looked out of the window. "Yeah, she would." It was a whisper, but she knew Nora had heard it, because she was smiling.

Luce knew exactly how she felt. She could never tell her friends about Daniel either, they would never understand.

Maybe this was a good idea. Luce always wanted someone she could talk to who was in the same situation as her. Of course, Nora was not going to die if she kissed Patch but still, she understood what Luce was going through. She had found someone she could be totally honest with, and she couldn't be happier.

**NORA'S POV **

Nora woke up, opened her eyes and looked around. Luce was still asleep, she had spent the night over after a long night of talking about the pros and cons about dating a fallen angel. They had a great time. Nora couldn't talk about these things with Vee and she was glad she could do it with Luce. Vee! Nora had completely forgotten about her since the party… Was she still mad at her? There was only one way to find out.

She got off the bed, put her flip flops on and walked silently to the nightstand to pick her phone up. She looked at the screen. _9 missed calss_. Well, she wasn't mad at her. Good. She tiptoed out of the room, giving Luce one last look before she left to the hallway, still asleep. Good. She descended the stairs and went to the porch. When she made sure Luce wouldn't wake up with the noise, she called Vee.

She picked up after the first tone. "BABE! Where have you been?" She sounded excited.

Nora smiled. "Sorry Vee! I was a little busy…"

She cut her off. "Never mind. Nora, I can't remember _anything_ about Marcie's party."

"Anything? Like, _nothing_?"

"Well, there are some things I remember, but they are not clear at all… Did I make out with someone?"

Should she tell her? "Um… You…"

Before Nora could decide what to tell her, Vee cut her off, _again_. "Oh my God, I totally did! Was he hot? Please tell me he was!"

"Yeah, he was… But he didn't seem very…"

"I can _not _believe this! I think remember what he looked like! It's all coming back to me! I need to find out who this guy is. Even if it is the last thing I do! I'm gonna gave to call you back babe. See you at school!"

_Damn._ She was going to remember him. What if she finds him? What if they start going out? Nora didn't know why she felt like that, she had always wanted for Vee to be happy, but Nora hadn't liked this guy. Something about him was off.

Nora got back into the house only to find Luce at the top of the stairs staring at her with a worried face.

"There you are!" She said as she descended the stairs two steps at a time. "You almost killed me, do you know that? I thought you had… I don't know! Jesus Christ!" She hugged Nora.

Nora laughed. "It's okay! I was just outside calling Vee."

Luce pulled away. "And what did she say? Is she still mad at you?"

"No, she couldn't remember anything that happened…"

"That's good then. Right?"

"I guess so… But now she thinks she's starting to remember. I don't want her with him. I didn't like anything about that boy."

"I wished I had seen her. But why don't you trust her in this? I bet she knows what's best for her and sometimes all you need is a friend to be there for you."

_No_, she didn't trust Vee at all with this. But she was not going to tell Luce that. It'd onky start a discussion and Nora wanted to forget about that stupid boy."Yeah, maybe you're right. So, what do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update! But chapter 8 is finally here. I hope you like it! :) <strong>

**Something tells me we're going to find out who's the guy Vee made out with in the next chapter! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**NORA'S POV**

After they had already eaten, Luce left to grab her school material at her house before class started, and Patch arrived to give Nora a ride to school as usual.

"Did you talk to her?" He asked, as soon as she got into the car.

"And good morning to you too, Patch." Nora answered with a sarcastic voice.

He chuckled. "Good morning, Angel," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"And yes, I did talk to her." Nora said, after she had pulled away and he had started the engine.

"And…?"

"She took some time to process the information but now everything's fine." She looked out of the window and smiled. She could feel a huge bond growing between her and Luce. And she _loved _that.

"Good." He smiled and took her hand.

Nora spent the rest of the ride telling him how she had told Luce he was a fallen angel and what was her reaction. She had already finished it when they arrived at school. Patch parked the car on his usual spot and as Nora opened the door to get out, she saw Vee running towards them.

"You won't believe it!" She yelled as she approached them. Patch was already by Nora's side with one hand on her shoulder. He seemed annoyed.

"What happened?" Nora was so happy that Vee wasn't mad at her! She was glad that boy hadn't come between them.

"I found out who the guy is." She started talking as the three of them walked through the parking lot to the main building. "It took me a lot of time and effort but I finally did it. He doesn't seem to go to school here or anywhere, to be honest. He's just moved in. I took the courage to send him a message and guess what? We're going out on Friday!" Whoa. Nora suddenly stopped. She was _not_ expecting that. Not to be rude or anything but she hadn't really believed that the guy would want to see Vee again. What would she do now? He was surely going to bring trouble into her and Vee's relationship. Nora couldn't pretend she liked him.

Vee must have misread Nora's expression and thought she was excited. Or maybe she just wanted to brag a little more. "I know! I got a date with the hottest guy ever! I still can't believe it." That took Nora out of her trance. She realized she was still as a statue in the middle of the hallway. She shook her head and started walking again. Patch, who was holding her hand, squeezed it. How could Nora tell Vee she didn't approve this guy? Would she have to wait until after the date or should she just tell her now? While Nora was wondering what to do, Luce showed up.

"Hey guys!" She said, with a big smile on her face. "Nora, I think I forgot my necklace in your house! I left so quickly that I forgot to put it back on."

"Oh, sure I'll look for it as soon as I arrive."

"Thanks."

**VEE'S POV**

"When were you at her house?" Vee asked Luce. Why hadn't she been invited?

"Yeah…I spent the night there." Luce said hoping it wouldn't be a problem at the same time Nora answered, "We had to finish the Biology project we've been working on. Nothing special." And shrugged.

So now Luce was spending the night at Nora's house? Nora hadn't even bothered to call her after the party. And she knew she was hungover! Vee rolled her eyes. Whatever, she didn't need them anyways, she had a soon to be boyfriend. And he was _very_ hot.

"Oh, okay." Vee said coldly. "See you girls at lunch."

**NORA'S POV**

Nora was sitting in Biology next to Luce while coach McConaughy wrote useless things on the board.

Nora leaned closer and whispered so that no one would hear, "Did you talk to Daniel?"

"Yes, he hesitated a little but then I guess he believed that Patch was a fallen angel too. I mean, how would he be able to know all of those things about Daniel that no human ever could?" She whispered back.

"You don't know how glad I am for having someone to talk about these things." Nora said as a huge smile was formed on her lips.

"Me too." Luce answered. "How about we double date on Friday?"

"Great idea!"

"Girls!" Coach McConaughy shouted. "Would you mind?" He said as he pointed to the board. Both of them nodded and held their laughs back. When everyone seemed to be paying attention to him, he started explaining the new theme. Nora didn't get much of that. She was too busy staring at Marcie and Patch. The girl was all over him even though he tried to ignore her. Nora rolled her eyes while her insides boiled with anger. She hated Marcie more than anything and now she had to worry about her stealing her boyfriend too?

"Nora! Are you paying attention?" It was coach McConaughy again. God, didn't he get tired of telling her off all the time? Nora looked at him and realized she had been holding the table a little too hard.

"Yes, yes I am." After that, she decided not to look at Patch and Marcie again. That'd only cause her more trouble.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was Friday. Nora needed a break from school and from Vee's sudden bad mood. Tonight, she was going out with Patch. Yeah, Luce and Daniel were also going. But it was still a date with Patch.<p>

She was applying her mascara when she saw Patch's refection in the mirror.

"How many times have I told you to knock like a normal person?" She said turning around, smiling.

"How many time do I have to answer that I am no normal person?" He answered, while he put his arms around her waist "If you want a normal guy you're going to have to look harder out there." He gave her no time to answer, for he sealed her lips with his. They kissed for a long while until Nora's phone started ringing back in her room. Patch, who hated being interrupted, snorted but let her go.

"It's Luce." Nora said after hanging up. "They're all ready and are leaving right now. They told us to meet them there in 15'."

"So we should go."

**LUCE'S POV**

Luce looked at the restaurant by the window while Daniel parked the car. It wasn't really big, but it seemed cozy from the outside. As they walked in, Luce could see the recently painted walls and the alternative chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They were seated in the middle of the room, surrounded by all the other tables.

She was excited about tonight. Finally, Patch and Daniel could have time to talk. Really talk this time, now that there weren't big secrets between any of them. She looked att the door just in time to see Nora walking in, hand in hand with Patch.

"Hey guys," she said while sitting down and pulling Patch with her, "sorry we're late, we got a little…held up." She finished while Patch smirked and nodded at them.

"So Patch," Daniel said as he put both his hands behind his head. "I knew there was something off about you. Something I liked." He smiled and so did Patch.

"Well, that tends to happen with everyone." Once again, he smirked. "But most of them don't get to know what it is."

"But Patch already knew who you were since the first time he saw you. He was just waiting to tell me." Nora joined the conversation.

Daniel lifted his eyebrows as if he was saying 'impressive'. "Tell me about how you fell."

Patch sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I fell in love with a human."

Luce's eyes widened and she looked at Nora.

"It was way before Nora even existed." He said, reading Luce's thoughts. "But she grew old and eventually died." There was a silence. Luce could understand his pain. She always died but, in a way, she came back. Patch's love wouldn't.

"But it's okay." He suddenly said, noticing the awkward moment he'd just created. "I have Nora now." He said and intertwined his hands with hers.

After that, the conversation flowed smoothly. Luce started feeling thirsty and she started looking for the waitress instantly. As Luce's eyes moved through the room, she spotted a very familiar head.

"Isn't that Vee?" She pointed at her friendwho was by the entrance and next to a tall boy. Was that the mysterious guy? Luce stretched her neck in order to get a better view of him only to wish she hadn't. She froze. It was Cam.


End file.
